


Unable to say no

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically, Cas is going to go into a public toilet and get solicited by a man. And before he knows whats happening he’s getting a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unable to say no

"Hey pretty boy." the man leered. The wall was lined in urinals but he had chosen the one right beside Cas. He was looking down at Cas’s penis and even though he wasn’t good at social graces, he knew that that wasnt something you were supposed to do. “You look like you could use some help there."

"I am perfectly attuned to my bodies needs." Cas looked away from him.

But the man put a hand on his shoulder and pressed his lips to Cas’s ear. “Now now. You can’t tell me you don’t want me to suck that pretty cock of yours."

Cas stilled. He did not want that, not from this man, anyway. He suddenly felt too hot, too small, too vulnerable. He wanted out of there. He wanted this man to be far away from him. He couldn’t do anything though, he was a human now. And he was frightened. 

And then he was against the wall, the man pushing him up and licking his lips. 

"Please." he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh don’t you worry, I’ve got you." he leaned down and took Cas’s lip penis in his mouth. He had only just finished urinating before being pushed aside and he was flaccid and uninterested. that did not seem to deter his attacker though, who bobbed his head up and down his length and hummed, hands strong and holding Cas in place.

===

"Shit." Dean said over his coffee. Sam looked tired, was tired, on the other side of the booth. It had been too long, where was Cas? He should have been back by now. 

"You should check on him." Sam icked at his salad. He had barely eaten any of it.

"Yeah." Dean agreed, standing up. “That rabbit food better be eaten by the time I get back, you hear me?"

Sam nodded but made a face at it.

He headed to the bathroom and pushed the door open. The first thing he noticed was the humming and slurping sound, then he saw Cas pressed up against a wall, recieving a blow job from a decent looking guy. 

His first instinct was to shut the door, run away, try to erase the image from his mind but then there was Cas. If he’d been getting a blow job he wouldnt be making a face like Cas was. His eyes were as tightly closed as possible and there were tears sliding down his cheeks. He standing perfectly still, shaking slightly in terror. He didn’t know what to do. 

Dean didn’t have to know, he had anger to do the thinking for him. 

He pulled the guy off of Cas in a single motion and punched him in the face, hard with his spare hand. He fell to the tile at that but the anger was still in Dean’s throat. He fought dirty, kicking the guy in the ribs and hitting him again and again.

The only reason he stopped was that Cas was saying his name and he sounded so far away and small. Dean dropped the guy and was holding Cas’s face, soothing him with promises that he was there, that everything was going to be okay. He cleaned Cas up, put his clothing back in place, and made sure Cas was 100% okay before heading back out to Sam.

They grabbed him quickly as they headed out of the diner and into the Impala. Cas was moving sluggish and slow, still trembling. He couldnt look Dean in the eye. They drove back to the bunker in silence and Sam even knew that something was wrong.

===

Cas couldn’t move on his own. It was only with Dean’s hand on him to guide him that he was able to make it to his own personal bedroom. Dean left him there to get Sam to bed and when he returned Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed, just like he’d been left, and he was crying again. 

"It’s okay." Dean knelt before him, cradling his head in his hands, “You’re out of there. You’re back home. No need to cry."

"I didn’t know what to do." Cas stuttered, “I felt so weak. I didn’t want that. I… I’m an angel… I was. I should have been stronger. I didn’t know what to do."

"I’m sorry." Dean wiped some of the tears away with his thumbs, “You shouldn’t have had to deal with that. I should have gone with you."

"You couldn’t have known." Cas closed his eyes, “You must be so disgusted by me."

"What?" there were tears in Dean’s eyes now and he didn’t want them. He had to be strong for Cas right now, “How could I ever be disgusted by you? You did everything you could. You were scared and taken advantage of and… there’s nothing you could do that would disgust me."

Cas stared at him, not understanding. He heard the words but they weren’t clicking. Even if he did get it there was no way he’d believe Dean.

So Dean made him believe.

He held Cas’s face still as he surged forward, brushing his lips against Cas’s. 

"I’m never going to let you feel vulnerable again, Cas." he promised, “Nothing’s ever going to hurt you again."

Cas’s hands turned to fists on Dean’s shoulders, bunching up his shirt as he sobbed harder. Dean withdrew, thinking he had had it wrong, that he was hurting him. He hadn’t been asked to kiss him. He didn’t have permission. He didn’t know if it was what Cas wanted. 

But Cas pulled him forward and his lips were hot and quick, needy as he kissed and pressed against Dean, needing his strength to feel like he was safe once more


End file.
